A Wizard on the Dunes
by Drakonis Redwing
Summary: While fighting for his life in the Department of Mysteries, Harry is whisked away and must adapt to life outside what he might call "normal".
1. Chapter 1

**A Wizard on the Dunes**

**A Harry Potter/Dune Fan Fiction**

**Written By: Drakonis Redwing**

Disclaimer: I played the "what if" game and suddenly thought "what if Harry Potter had interacted with Paul Atreides?" The result is this fan fiction. I do not own, nor do I claim any rights to, the Harry Potter franchise or the Dune series. Both of these were original conceptions by brilliant writers. I only hope that this small piece of fiction will both do them justice, and bring a few moments of happiness to your otherwise dreary work day. With that being said….

_To attempt to understand Muad'Dib, one must also take note of his companions. Though history will call them friends, it is important to note that very few truly knew Muad'Dib as he truly was. One such person, a boy just younger than Muad'Dib, is still considered to be somewhat of an enigma. This did not stop him from being a most crucial player in the life of Muad'Dib. Though his story is one of legend, the people that truly knew him will tell that Harry James Potter wanted nothing more than to lead a "normal" life…Fate, as it would seem, had other plans._

**-from "Manual of Muad'Dib"**

**by the Princess Irulan**

"So you see, Potter," Lucius said with a slight sneer, "Your efforts tonight have all been in vain. Hand over that prophecy now, and your little friends won't be hurt. Fail to do so, and the Dark Lord has given me a very broad measure in how to, persuade you, as it were."

Harry looked around. Every where he turned he saw the masked figure of a Death Eater with his or her wand, it was hard to tell with their masks on, pointed at one of his friends. The very friends who had believed him when he explained how he had seen visions of his god father, Sirius Black, being tortured by Voldemort, and how he had to go rescue him. The same friends who had come with him only to find it was all a clever rouse to draw Harry into the Department of Mysteries to retrieve the very prophecy that foretold how the end game would play out. And now here they all stood, quite possibly facing their own death, for this small glass orb with some old crack pots voice telling of how "Neither can live while the other survives." The Death Eaters could have it for all he cared. He had heard it himself when he took it off the shelf, and honestly didn't believe a word of it, and if it meant saving his friends…

Harry slowly began to hold out the hand that held the prophecy toward Lucius, all the while keeping his wand pointed directly at the now unmasked man. He didn't honestly believe that he would allow the Hogwarts group to simply walk out the door, but he had to try. He really didn't see any other way out of this situation…at least, not with everyone making it out of their own accord.

As Lucius reached out and grabbed the glass sphere from Harry's hand, a look of almost sickening joy spread over his face. He knew that his master would be pleased, and perhaps he would once again begin to trust him as he had before the unfortunate accident all those years ago that had lead most to believe that this child was more powerful than the Dark Lord himself. He approached Harry slowly, and when he was close enough to see that he did indeed have Lilly's eyes, he began to give the order to kill the others. No sooner than he opened his mouth there was a bright flash behind him. As he turned around to see what had caused this unexpected light to appear…

"Get away from my god son." Sirius delivered a solid right hook into Lucius's jaw that sent him flying down the stairs that lead to the giant veiled archway that stood in the center of the room. As he fell, the prophecy bounced out of his hands, and before he could react to what seemed to be happening in slow motion, the glass shattered against the stone floor, and a small blue mist escaped from it, with only the sound of a muffled conversation following. Lucius had now failed, and the Dark Lord did not tolerate failure.

At the same moment that Sirius was putting on his Ali impression, white flashes could be seen all around the chamber, each one revealing a different member of the Order of the Phoenix. As soon as they appeared and took stock of the situation, which took no more than a second or two, each was off to not only rescue a child, but also to engage and capture, or if need be, kill the Death Eater currently holding that child hostage.

Sirius rushed up to Harry to make sure he was all right. Harry rushed forward and a rather short family reunion ensued, consisting of a quick hug and looks of disbelief that each was still intact and in fact standing there before the other. "Harry," Sirius started, "Get the rest of your friends back up to the main floor. The other Aurors should be arriving there any moment." "But I want to stay and fight with you," came Harry's reply. A look of pride could be seen in Sirius's eyes, but he knew he couldn't allow Harry to stay and fight trained Death Eaters. While Harry might be able to hold his own, or at least defend himself, he was probably the best chance that the other Hogwarts children had of escaping to the floors above where reinforcements would be arriving.

He didn't have a chance to say this, however, as Lucius had now righted himself and was now pressing the attack on both Sirius and Harry. Similar scenes could be seen all throughout the chamber, as Death Eaters and Order members were locked in an all out wizard's battle. If it hadn't been for the small fact that this was truly a life and death battle between the forces of good and evil, it might have even looked beautiful with the colors of the spells and the almost choreographed moves.

As Sirius and Harry began to press their advantage against Lucius, sounds of battle could be heard throughout the room. While no one conversation could be discerned from the noise, it was apparent that the Death Eaters were falling, and falling fast. Lucius wasn't a fool and he knew all too well that while things may not be going well for his underlings, he himself was on the losing side of a battle against what was shaping up to be a wonderful pairing between Sirius and Harry. Not even the Dark Lord himself could have predicted that the two of them would be able to complement one another so easily in battle, both on attack and defense. It was as though they had done this all their lives, and they were acting as two people with one linked consciousness. This would need to be reported as soon as possible, so that it could be stopped before Potter gained even more power. Not that anyone truly believed that a child could defeat the Dark Lord.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Harry cried out as soon as he noticed an opening in the elder Malfoy's defense, and no sooner than it had hit home and sent the man's wand across the room than Sirius connected with his own spell which mimicked his punch to the jaw not moments earlier. Only this time, Lucius didn't get up. Harry and Sirius turned to one another with a look of victory and pride in their faces, but it was short lived.

From across the room, a Death Eater, one Bellatrix Lestrange, had previously dispatched the Order member who had been unlucky enough to be paired against her, and had watched the fight between Lucius and Sirius and Harry. She watched, partly in horror and partly in glee, as Lucius was dealt with so swiftly and soundly. She then saw her chance. Without the hesitation that a newer Death Eater might have shown, she took aim with her wand. "_AVADA KADAVRA!"_

Harry noticed the spell as it was cast and reacted with lightening quick reflexes, pushing Sirius out of the way. The killing curse hit the floor just inches away from where he had landed, blasting a hole into the stone work. Sirius looked up to see what had happened to his god son after his act of heroics, only to see him starting to drift slowly back into the veil within the archway, a slightly euphoric grin on his face. He reached out to grab him and pull him back, but was restrained by Remus, who had only recently arrived on the scene with the reinforcements.

To Harry, this all felt like a dream. An oddly pleasant dream. He didn't feel the rush of adrenaline he had felt just moments before, nor did his arms ache from spinning and twisting them about while in combat. And everything looked slightly fuzzy as well. As thought he didn't have his glasses on anymore. He saw as his god father reached toward him, though it seemed to be happening in slow motion. He noticed the panicked look in his face, and he wanted to reassure Sirius that he was OK. He tried to reach out and grasp his hand, but just as their fingers would have touched, his hand slipped through that of his god father. The last thing Harry heard was someone screaming his name, though he wasn't quite sure who it was. He thought for a moment it was his mother, then the voice began to change to that of his friends, and then to his god father. Finally he realized, the screaming was his own.

Suddenly, without warning, Harry had a massive headache, and felt as though he had crashed into the Quidditch Pitch. He also heard the most peculiar sound. The sound of a vast amount of sand blowing through the air, and the sound of two people that seemed to be in trouble. And a mention of someone called a Harkonnen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wizard on the Dunes**

**A Harry Potter/Dune Fan Fiction**

**Written By: Drakonis Redwing**

Disclaimer: I played the "what if" game and suddenly thought "what if Harry Potter had interacted with Paul Atreides?" The result is this fan fiction. I do not own, nor do I claim any rights to, the Harry Potter franchise or the Dune series. Both of these were original conceptions by brilliant writers. I only hope that this small piece of fiction will both do them justice, and bring a few moments of happiness to your otherwise dreary work day. With that being said….

_Most believe the many acts that Muad'dib was able to perform were a form of magic, of sorcery. Few realize that his abilities were the direct result of the massive amount of training he received in his youth, both from the skilled masters that his father had the loyalty of, but also the illegal training his mother, a Bene Gesserit, gave to him without the knowledge of her superiors. What even fewer came to understand was that Harry Potter underwent a similar upbringing. However, his abilities are as much of an enigma as he himself was. The only explanation he ever provided was simply "magic"._

**-from "The Magic of Muad'Dib"**

**By the Princess Irulan**

Harry moaned to himself as his head slowly cleared. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he really didn't care at this point. He was worried about his friends, as well as his god father. And more than that, he was pissed that that woman, whoever she was, had just tried to kill Sirius. He felt around and found that his glasses were intact, but his wand was cracked. He couldn't tell how badly damaged it was, but he figured he should get it repaired as soon as this whole mess was over.

As he started to get up he soon realized something wasn't quite right. He was no longer in the Department of Mysteries. He seemed to be in some sort of small room, almost like a room in the Hogwarts Express. He could feel the air around him change as the sound of a door of some sort opened. Everything suddenly felt hot and dry. Dryer than anything he had ever felt.

"We need to hurry mother," a voice from just outside the door said, "The crash will surely draw a worm." Harry could hear a second person exit the room and land on what soundly like sand. Harry really didn't know what this "Harkonnen" was, or why anyone would be worried about something as small and, as he had found out after walking across the grounds of Hogwarts after a rain storm, squishy as a worm, but he decided right then and there that he didn't like being in this small room.

He stumbled out of what now seemed to be some sort of craft, like a small air plane. As he fell out of the craft, he started to shout in surprise, only to get a mouth full of sand. No sooner had he began to stand up and dust himself off, he found a hand against his neck and an arm wrapped around him, holding him in such a manner that he decided it was best not to struggle. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by the brightest day he had ever seen. After his eyes adjusted he looked out and saw a woman with red hair. At first he thought he was looking at a long lost Weasley, but when she spoke he knew it wasn't possible. No Weasley would have ever spoken in that tone, at least not to him.

"Who are you and why have you followed us?" the woman asked. Harry went to answer but found he couldn't speak with the hand pressed against his throat. "gurgle gurgle…grumble bubble…" was all that Harry could get out.

"We don't have time for this mother," a voice from behind him said. The voice sounded to belong to someone no older than Harry himself, but spoke with a tone of authority, authority that had been thrust on him rather than earned and grown into.

It seemed as though the woman, addressed as "mother" was fixing to say something when her eyes lit up in fear. The hand holding Harry dropped and he turned around to see what had caused this. The young man who had been restraining Harry was also looking up in the sky with a look of dread in his face. Harry followed their gaze and soon spotted something in the sky. It was a craft similar to that which he had found himself in. He could hear both the boy and the woman mutter the word "Harkonnen" together, as though they had accepted a fate worse than death.

"What is Harkonnen?" Harry asked. The mother and boy looked at Harry together with disbelief. As they came to their senses the craft landed nearby and the door opened. Both strangers tensed up as though they were about to be shot, but a man poked his head out and addressed both of them as though they knew one another.

"Hurry my Lord, Harkonnen patrols are headed this way." As the boy and his mother began to hurry toward the craft, the pilot of the ship addressed the boy, "Who is the boy, my Lord?" The boy turned and looked at Harry with a look of confusion mixed with concern. He turned toward the oddly dressed man still standing in the craft. "He was a stowaway onboard the 'thopter we crashed in. Bring him with us until we can figure out what to do with him."

The man nodded and leaped from the craft. He hurried over to Harry and began ushering him to the stairs leading into the ship. Harry was too confused to fight back. His sense of self preservation was overpowering his curiosity. As he entered the ship he took the only other chair available, sitting next to the newest member of their rag tag party, in what appeared to be the co-pilot's chair. Harry watched in fascination as his fingers danced across the controls and could feel as the craft took flight.

Even though Harry wasn't in control, and he wasn't on his broom, the thrill of flying was still apparent on his face. The man flying the ship noticed this and grinned slightly as he began pushing the engines faster. Harry's grin got bigger and his eyes widened. From the back seat the boy could see this and began thinking that this newcomer reminded him a lot of himself back in his younger days.

The young man in the back seat leaned forward and introduced himself. "My name is Paul, and this is my mother, Jessica." Paul still wasn't sure who this newcomer was, and thus he didn't want to give away that he and his mother were the two remaining Atraides who were being hunted by the Harkonnens. Harry reached out and shook his hand. "My name is Harry," he said curtly. Harry also wasn't sure who this boy and woman were, or even how he had gotten there. He decided that it was best not to give out any other information that might reveal himself to be "The Boy Who Lived".

The man sitting in the pilots chair pointed toward an outcropping of rock poking up from the sand. "That's where the Fremen I am with are operating out of. Dr. Kynes knew you would be out there and has asked that I bring you here so we can figure out what to do next. He will be waiting for you." "Thank you Duncan," came the reply from Paul.

As the craft circled to land, Harry picked out several smaller rocks littered about the sand. However, as they began to land, Harry realized that they weren't rock, but were in fact more people. How they were able to blend in and look like nothing more than small rocks was beyond him. He made a mental note to ask about it. This would drastically help the Order any time they needed to hide, which was more and more these days.

After they landed, someone opened the door from the outside and the four passengers exited the craft. One man in particular stepped up to them. "Harkonnen patrols are headed this way, my Lord. We don't have time to discuss events at present time. Take the 'thopter and head further south. I have sent word ahead, and the Freman know you are coming and will take you in." Paul nodded to the man, and his mother started to get back on board.

Paul reached out and embraced the pilot, the one who had been addressed as Duncan. "I must remain here, my Lord, with the Freman. That was the agreement that your father set forth. I'll come to you as soon as I can." Paul nodded and began to climb aboard. As he closed the door he sat down next to Harry, who still occupied the co-pilot chair.

They both looked out the front window and could see Duncan giving some form of hand gesture, which Paul returned. Harry could only figure that it was some form of respect between the two men. Paul pressed the buttons to activate the lift off sequence. As they began to turn south, Harry could see the men retreating into the caves.

As the ship began to accelerate a new sound could be heard. The sound of two explosions and the resulting sounds of debris falling onto the sand. Paul punched up an image of the area behind the ship, and felt his heart sink as he saw the dust settling from the impact of two missiles that had hit where his friend had been. He also saw two Harkonnen 'thopters closing fast.

Harry could feel the tension in the craft rise, and even though he had no idea where he was or who anyone was other than a few names, he could tell things did not look good for his new group. Then without warning one of the ships, the lead ship, burst into flame and exploded without warning.

And at the same time, Harry felt the after effects of uncontrolled wild magic…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Wizard on the Dunes**

**A Harry Potter/Dune Fan Fiction**

**Written By: Drakonis Redwing**

Disclaimer: I played the "what if" game and suddenly thought "what if Harry Potter had interacted with Paul Atreides?" The result is this fan fiction. I do not own, nor do I claim any rights to, the Harry Potter franchise or the Dune series. Both of these were original conceptions by brilliant writers. I only hope that this small piece of fiction will both do them justice, and bring a few moments of happiness to your otherwise dreary work day. With that being said….

_Albus Dumbledore was considered by most to be the greatest wizard alive. Some even believe that he was stronger than the Dark wizard styling himself Lord Voldermort, and that only he could beat him. However, Albus knew that this was not the case. It was foretold in prophecy that Harry Potter was the only one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. It was because of this that Dumbledore took special measures to ensure that Harry was safe, by tracking his health and well being. But the events that took place within the Department of Mysteries would cause Albus to question everything he though he knew about magic._

**-from "Harry Potter, A History"**

**By Luna Lovegood**

Albus arrived in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic as Voldermort was making his way towards the floos. Dumbledore moved towards the Dark Lord and intended to duel him. He was hoping to stall him long enough for the rest of the Aurors to arrive. "It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom," Albus said, hoping to draw Riddle's attention away from fleeing.

Voldermort turned towards the old man and grinned. "You're too late, old fool. Your savior is gone, killed this very night while acting on the images that I put into his head. Now there is nothing to stop me, not even you. I'd kill you now, but I think instead I shall let you think about all your errors and until it drive you insane." He turned back towards the floos and as he entered the fire he could be heard muttering to himself, "Yes, that's what I'll do; let his puny followers watch as he slowly goes mad…" and then he was gone.

Dumbledore was slightly taken back by what had just happened. He was sure he had just seen Tom Riddle, back from the dead as Harry had said at the end of last year. He was also equally sure that he had just refused to duel him, which in and of itself was rather odd. And he also thought he had just heard him say that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had been killed. Surely this was not the case; merely another attempt at confusion by Tom.

Albus shook off this sudden turn of events and made his way down to the Department of Mysteries to check on his students and the members of the Order of the Phoenix that he had sent down to protect them. What he saw shocked him to the core.

All around the room were signs of a recent, vicious, battle. All over there were remains of Death Eaters. Some were still recognizable as who they once were, while others were merely bloody stumps and piles. From what he could see, none of those that Tom had sent tonight had survived. The he noticed them – small groups consisting of students and Order members. They all looked extremely worn out, but more than that, they looked completely defeated. Tear tracks could be seen on some of their faces, and small whimpers could still be heard here and there.

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to make of it, but he knew this was no place for the children. He soon spotted Sirius staring into a veiled archway. He approached Sirius and began speaking to him, intending to ask him to help round up the students and take them back to his office. Sirius, however, beat him to it. "He's gone…" Sirius said weakly. "Yes, he is. I saw him leave through the floo as I arrived. Voldermort has left," Albus responded.

Sirius turned to face Dumbledore, slightly shocked to see the old man standing there with him. "I didn't know he was here…" Sirius trailed off as he turned back to face the odd stone archway. This confused Albus for several reasons. First off, how could such a well trained member of his Order not know when the Dark Lord himself had been involved in a battle? But more than that, here was Sirius, one who stood back-to-back with James Potter as they stood face-to-face with Voldermort himself; what could have possibly shaken him this badly?

"Headmaster, we need to get these children out of here before the Ministry gets here," came a voice from behind the old wizard. He turned to face Remus Lupin, "My thoughts exactly. Please have everyone take hold of this. It is a portkey set to my office." As he said this, he handed Lupin the large piece of string and turned to take a head count, for after all, he could merely apperate to his office. As he began surveying the room, he could see a few members of the Order were wounded, as were several of the children. But one person was missing, and this alarmed him. "Where's Harry?" Sirius turned to the headmaster just before the portkey took hold. "He fell through the Veil of Death…he's gone…" At that point, everyone save for Dumbledore himself disappeared in a blue glow as the portkey activated.

And Albus turned to look at the now hideous archway, and suddenly felt much older than he truly was…


	4. Chapter 4

**A Wizard on the Dunes**

**A Harry Potter/Dune Fan Fiction**

**Written By: Drakonis Redwing**

Disclaimer: I played the "what if" game and suddenly thought "what if Harry Potter had interacted with Paul Atreides?" The result is this fan fiction. I do not own, nor do I claim any rights to, the Harry Potter franchise or the Dune series. Both of these were original conceptions by brilliant writers. I only hope that this small piece of fiction will both do them justice, and bring a few moments of happiness to your otherwise dreary work day. With that being said….

_In time, many would recognize the seemingly miraculous events that always seemed to happen around Muad'Did. They simply accepted this as part of their legend; the legend of the Mahadi. Very few, however, made the connection that when these events occurred, Harry Potter was always close at hand, and often times would suddenly become very weak, as though struck with an unnatural exhaustion. And of those few who have seen this, only those trained in the ways of the Bene Gesserit would give pause to think on the events unfolding in front of them._

**-from "The Magiks of Dune"**

**By the Princess Irulan**

"We can't fly into that Paul! Nothing survives one of these storms!" Jessica pleaded as she gestured out the front window of their craft towards the huge wall of sand that they were flying towards. "Then they would be foolish to follow us, wouldn't they?" was Paul's only response. His attention was focused on the controls of their ship, and he seemed to be almost in a trance as his fingers flew over the instrument panel.

Harry looked on in both fear and awe. On the one hand, he had never seen such an odd looking storm, and he could only surmise that it was made up of sand being blown around, rather than the usual rain that often plagued the grounds of Hogwarts. On the other hand, even though he had no real experience in the place he now found himself in, he had quickly come to realize that when these two people were worried, it was usually with cause, and sometimes, worse than they made it out to be.

"Hang on!" Paul cried out, as they dove head first into the oncoming storm. The only remaining ship perusing them banked sharply in an attempt to dodge the storm, but to no avail. Paul could see the explosion on his screens and smiled slightly. His grin soon faded as lights started blinking on his panel. He was losing altitude and losing it fast. With the grace of one properly learned, his hands began dancing across his controls in an attempt to keep them aloft, and thus, alive. Only a small bead of sweat on his brow gave away his distress and concern.

Harry, on the other hand, felt something odd when they entered the storm. He suddenly felt as though he was surrounded by magic; like the first time he held his wand. He couldn't explain it, but he was relieved to feel magic in this strange new land. Perhaps then, he wasn't completely cut off from his world. In his relief, he looked at his two new travel companions. The woman in the back who had been identified as Jessica looked concerned, not at the storm, but at her son, Paul. Harry then turned his attention towards Paul. Harry's Seeker's eyes quickly spotted the sweat on Paul's brow, and could tell that he was having a problem with the storm.

Harry began to wonder if this were it. While he didn't know how well Paul could fly, he was able guess from his limited experience here that Paul was very skilled with this type of flying. Harry had to admit this was nothing like flying on his broom, and worlds away from flying on a hippogryph, but this was flying, and he had a natural feel for it. Harry was able to tell, based on the way the craft was shaking this way and that, Paul was trying to ride the currents, but he was slowly failing.

From watching Paul's movements, Harry was sure he had a basic understanding of how to fly the ship, and without hesitation, his hands started dancing across the control panel in front of him. At first Paul started to object, but decided against it when he found that he was able to pilot the craft easier. It seemed as though Harry was focusing on the maneuvering and altitude jets and was able to not only stabilize their decent, but was also able to slowly start bringing them higher and higher into the storm where the winds were less damaging. Paul decided that rather than trying to fight the small newcomer for flight control, he would instead focus on the more intricate and difficult issues of flying the 'thopter.

Jessica watched in awe from the back seat as his son and this unknown boy began working in tandem to tame one of Dune's most feared elements. Sure, the worms were to be feared, but even in her limited time on the planet, she had learned that you could avoid the fearsom beasts if you stayed out of the open desert, or if worst came to worst, traveled only on the rocks. She wanted to say something, to either of them, but found she could only open her mouth…no sound would pass her lips.

With Harry's help, Paul had not only stabilized their flight, but felt sure that they would survive this. He allowed himself a slight smile, thinking that his friend and mentor Duncan would be not only pleased, but slightly envious of him, if he were ever able to find out that he had safly flown in a storm. That smile quickly faded as he allowed himself the realization that his friend was probably dead. The explosion they had seen as they began to fled was only a few meters away from where he had been standing not seconds before. Paul filed this away, just one more person killed at the hands of Harkonen trechery.

Harry, meanwhile, was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on what he was doing. Sure he had figured out the basics of what he was doing, and his Seeker reflexes and training were a great help in navigating the currents as they shifted and changed this way and that. His problem was that he was starting to feel something building up inside of himself. At first, he couldn't quite put a finger on the feeling, believing it to be nothing more than nerves finally catching up with him, partly from the battle within the halls of the Department of Mysteries, but also from being flung into this new and unknown place. But as the feeling grew, he started to reckgonize a familiarity in it – it was his magic. He had felt a similar sensation the first time he was able to produce a full patronus. When he had asked Remus about it just before the old maruader had left Hogwarts, he theorized that it was mearly Harry's magic growing and adapting, much like the muscles in the body would after a prolonged work out. In order for his magical core to become stronger, he had to find the limits of his core, and then push those limits. If done gradually and repetavially over a prolonged time, the core would "flex" and become stronger.

What Harry was feeling right now felt similar to that, but much stronger. At first, it was nothing more than an annoyance, but as they continued through the storm, it became much more, eventually to the point of painful. Harry felt as though his chest was going to explode, like someone was trying to force more into him than he could possibally hold in. Just as he thought he would burst, the feeling stopped all together, and was replaced by something entirely different – a feeling he had come to hate.

His mind was being invaded. He could feel it, much as he could during his failed attempts at learning Occulamency. At first it was harsh, not quite on the same level as when Snape had done it though, then it eased off and took on a feeling of almost familiarity, like when the headmaster would look him in the eyes and the twinkling would begin.

As this was going on, Jessica noticed a few things. First off, their 'thopter seemed to be loosing altitude, ever so slowly. Secondly, Paul was once again struggling with the controls, as Harry had stopped what he was doing to help. This in turn lead her to look at the newcomer. He had indeed stopped helping at the controls, but what alarmed her more than that was a steadly increasing aura eminating from around his body. As it grew brighter and brighter, it slowly changed colors. It began as an almost pure white, then changed rapidly to a sickly bright green, which in turn faded to a rather omonus black shadowy color. That in turn took on the colors red and gold at almost the same time. Finally it shifted to a somewhat hazy orange mist-like color.

Her attention was pulled away from this sight as Paul spoke to her. "Hold on, we're going to crash and I can't do anything to prevent it." As the ship went down faster and faster, Harry suddenly arched his back in the chair, his eyes snapped open and shown only the color that now matched the glow around him, and a slight mist escaped his lips. He screamed at the top of his lungs "NO!" and suddenly the ship appeared if somehow they were now encased in the same orange glow that surrounded Harry.

And within Harry's mind, he could hear a small voice…

"_fear not child of desteny WE have much to teach each other WE have waited many ages for you to arive and WE will do everything to prepair and protect you, Steward of the Sand"_

_There is a legend that the night House Atreides lost Arrakis a star exploded in the skys above their homeland on Caladan. Unknown to many, however, is that another star exploded at the same time, above the Ancient world of Earth. The centuars of that planet, long respected for their ability to divine the future from the stars, stood in shock, for that star was the very same that predicted the path of Harry Potter. They would debate as to its meaning, but would later say that had he died, as the human wizards truly thought, the star would have simply faded out. To have it explode could mean only one thing – "the power the Dark Lord knows not" was now in the hands of the only one able to weild it_

**NOW THE DREADED AUTHORS NOTES *cue Imperial March***

Sorry this has taken so long. As was pointed out to me by one of my beta testers, Real Life happened to me. I hope to be able to resume my regular update schedule again, and in fact, have already begun working on chapter 5. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and friended and everything. This has been inspiration to keep going, rather than just letting it fall by the way side. Keep checking in, as more is sure to come!


End file.
